


Back to the Crow's Nest

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Ice and Icing [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dicksicle, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Lace Panties, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Jim and Leonard are finally married. Together they load up Old Blue and head to Iowa for their honeymoon.





	1. Chapter 1

Once the guests had left, Jim and Leonard made their way back to the house. Donna had taken Joanna back and put her to bed already so it was just the two of them. Jim took his suit off and laid it on the bed before heading into the bathroom. Leonard took his off and hung both suits up on the closet door before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and climbing into bed. Jim returned from the bathroom a short while later and crawled in bed beside him. 

Jim snuggled up to Leonard’s side, “I’m glad today is finally over.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I’m glad we’re finally married, but I’m even more glad that I’m right here with you now. I didn’t like not being away from you for so long. Knowing you were downstairs but not being able to see you. Not being able to wrap my arms around you.”

Leonard smiled and pulled Jim closer, “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

Later that night Leonard woke to the sound of Joanna crying and the door to the bedroom opening. 

“Leonard?” Donna said to the darkness.

He sat up and looked to the door where his sister stood. “What’s wrong?”

“Joanna had a nightmare. She won’t tell me what it was and I can’t get her back to sleep.”

“Bring her here.”

Donna disappeared from the door and Jim stirred beside him. “What’s going on?” he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Joanna had a nightmare.”

“She can sleep with us.” 

“Donna’s bringing her. You should try and get back to sleep.”

Jim shook his head, “Not til she’s okay.”

A moment later Joanna ran into the room and over to her daddy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Donna wasn’t kidding, Joanna was more upset than he’d ever seen her after a nightmare. He held her close and let her cry for a few minutes. Jim sat up beside him and rubbed his thumb over her leg.  When her tears turned to sniffles Leonard brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. 

“What was it sweetie? What did you dream that got you so upset?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t want to lose papa Jim…”

Jim smiled and reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek, “I’m not going anywhere princess. You and your daddy are stuck with me now.”

“Promise?” she sniffled.

Jim held his pinky out to her and nodded, “I promise I’m never going to leave you and your daddy. Not if I can help it.”

Joanna gave him a small smile and hooked her pinky on his before launching herself at him. “I love you papa Jim.”

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. “I love you too Jojo.”

Leonard smiled at the two of them and slid back down in the bed. “Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Jim nodded and pulled the covers up so Joanna could snuggle down between them. She curled up beside her daddy and the three of them quickly fell back to sleep.

The next morning Leonard woke up to find his husband draped over him and his daughter gone. Looking over at the clock he sighed and poked Jim in the side. “Wake up Jim.”

The blonde groaned and snuggled closer, “Five more minutes…”

“Jim we don’t have time. You can sleep more on the shuttle.”

Jim opened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip, “But that’s not now. That’s later….I’ll be awake then.”

“You’re awake now.” Leonard said running a hand through his husbands hair. “I need to get our things together.”

“Do you have too?”

Leonard kissed him on the forehead, “Do you not want to go on our honeymoon?”

Jim laid there quietly for a moment before he peeled himself off of his husband and rolled out of the bed. “Coffee?”

Leonard smiled and nodded as Jim pulled on a robe and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Leonard slipped off the bed and grabbed the two bags from the bottom of the closet and started packing the last of the things they would need. When Jim returned Leonard was sitting on the foot of the bed and the bags were beside the door waiting to go out. 

“Finished already?”

Leonard shrugged, “Not much to pack. Just some things you forgot mainly.”

Jim handed him a mug of coffee and looked over at the bags, “Like what?”  
  


“Underwear,” Leonard said as he took a sip of coffee. 

“Am I going to need them?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Yes, Jim. You will have to wear underwear at least on the trip up there and the trip home. Preferably not the same pair either.”

“You’re no fun.”

Standing to his feet Leonard wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him against him. “I’ll show you how fun I can be once we get to the cabin,” he growled in Jim’s ear. Feeling the blonde shiver he grinned and pulled away as Joanna appeared in the doorway. 

“Morning Daddy!”

“Good morning sweet pea! You okay?”

She nodded, “I’m fine daddy. I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone.”

Handing his coffee to Jim he kneeled down and held his arms out to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and he gave her a little squeeze, “I’m gonna miss you too baby girl. We’ll be back before you know it though, and then it’ll just be you, me and papa Jim for three whole weeks.”

“Be careful daddy and don’t let papa Jim get hurt.”

He smiled and looked up at Jim, “We will and I will do my best to keep him in one piece.”

She smiled and skipped out of the room leaving her dads alone again. Leonard stood to his feet and took his coffee from Jim. “You taking a shower before we go?”

“You gonna join me if I do?”

Leonard took a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow. “You really want to do that here? With my mama, sister, daughter, your mama, Phil, and Chris downstairs?”

“Well when you put it like that….”

“Get dressed and lets get out of here.”

Leonard hadn’t seen Jim get dressed that fast since…ever. In just a few minutes time, Jim was dressed, hair fixed, and he’d even loaded the bags in the truck. Leonard smiled at him when he walked back in and leaned on the door frame. “Ready to go?”

“No rush, take your time old man.”

Leonard picked up his comm from the bedside table and tucked it in his pocket as he walked toward Jim. “Are you trying to get to me?”

“Is it working?”

Leonard grabbed the back of Jim’s head and pulled him into a kiss, Jim groaned and relaxed into him. Pulling away from the blonde Leonard smirked, “You tell me.”

Jim’s mouth fell open slightly and he whimpered, “How far to Iowa from here?”

“Only about sixteen hours darlin’. You gonna make it that far?”

Biting his lip Jim nodded. Leonard slipped his hand in Jim’s and led him down the stairs to their waiting family. 

After a quick round of goodbyes Leonard and Jim climbed into the old pick-up truck and hit the road for Iowa. Once they were just outside of town Leonard pulled over to the side of the road and Jim frowned at him. “Why are we stopping?”

“Shift the food over and scooch closer to me.”

Jim smiled and made the quick adjustment before Leonard pulled back out onto the road. He laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder and sighed happily. It wasn’t long before his eyes closed and he was asleep. Leonard glanced down at him and patted his knee gently. “Told you so,” he said quietly.

A couple of hours later Jim woke and rubbed his eyes, “Are we there yet?”

“Don’t even start that.”

“Sorry.” Jim said smiling. “Where are we anyway?”

“About an hour outside Atlanta.”

Jim stretched and yawned, “How long was I asleep?”

“A couple of hours.”

“Sorry,” He said snuggling up against his husband. 

Leonard rubbed his hand over Jim’s thigh and the blonde shifted in his seat. “Gave me some time to think.”

Jim stared down at his hand as it moved higher. “Think about what?”

His hand slid down and rubbed the inside of Jim’s thigh brushing against his crotch as he did. Jim bit his lip and spread his legs further apart. 

“I think you know what I was thinkin’,” he said as he rubbed his hand over the outline of Jim’s dick. “I know you well enough to know you won’t make it all the way. Besides I did tease you a bit before we left.”

Jim nodded and bit his lip trying not to make a sound. Leonard glanced over at him and smiled. “You’re gonna make your lip bleed if you keep doing that.” With his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel Leonard somehow managed to undo the fly of Jim’s jeans as he spoke. 

Jim hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down his hips. Leonard raised an eyebrow when his fingers brushed against bare skin. Glancing over he shook his head, “I thought I told you to wear underwear.”

“Did you? I must have missed that,” Jim smirked.

“I’m gonna have to punish you for that later.” Leonard said as he wrapped his fingers around Jim’s dick.

Jim leaned his head back against the seat and nodded as Leonard began slowly stroking his half hard cock. Leonard could feel him getting hard in his hand and he smiled. “Like that?” he asked without looking at the blonde.

“Yeah…” Jim replied breathlessly.

Varying the pressure and speed of his strokes and swiping his thumb over the head of Jim’s dick a couple of times he brought Jim to orgasm pretty quickly, the spurts of cum coating his hand. With a grin he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it, Jim whimpering in the seat beside him. “I love the way you taste darlin’.”

Jim reached over and wrapped his fingers around Leonard’s wrist and licked up one of his fingers before slipping it in his mouth and sucking on it. “You taste better.”

Leonard groaned as Jim continued sucking on his fingers. “Fuck Jim. You’re gonna make me pull over aren’t you?”

“To early for lunch?”

Leonard glanced at the clock, “A little but if you’re hungry…”

“Yes please.”

“Other side of Atlanta?”

“If that’s what you want to do.” Jim pouted and tucked himself back in his pants and doing up the fly.

Three hours later Jim was eyeballing the picnic basket silently so Leonard pulled off on a little dirt side road and drove down a way until they came to a small clearing. Putting the car in park he nodded to the basket. “Grab the food would you?” he said as he opened the door and slid out of the truck.

Jim eagerly grabbed the food and followed after him. Lowering the tailgate Leonard pulled out a thick blanket and spread it out in the truck bed before hopping up. Jim passed him the basket before following suit. Passing Jim a sandwich and a water he pulled out a second sandwich for himself and slid the basket further back in the truck bed.

Leaning against the side of the bed Leonard watched Jim eating his sandwich. It was half gone before Leonard had even started on his. He laughed and nudged Jim, “Slow down. It’s not going anywhere.”

“Sorry.”

Once Jim finished his sandwich and an apple Leonard tossed at him he laid back in the truck bed and looked up at the clouds. Leonard slipped off the tailgate and walked around to the drivers side of the truck and when he returned a minute later he set something on truck bed and patted Jim on the thigh. 

Jim sighed and closed his eyes, “It’s nice here.”

“Jim.”

The blonde opened his eyes and looked down at his husband. Sitting up on his elbows Jim smirked, “You have something in mind?”

Leonard pulled Jim down toward him, “I think you do.”

Sitting up Jim wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist, “Seems like you had this idea.” He smirked as he reached between them and slipped his hand down the front of Leonard’s underwear. “You’re the one who’s fly is undone after all.” 

Leonard leaned forward and kissed the side of Jim’s neck, “Didn’t think you’d complain.” 

“I’m not…just didn’t expect you to be down for roadside sex.”

Grinning Leonard kissed his way up to Jim’s ear, “Do you see a road?” he whispered. 

Jim looked over the brunette’s shoulder and shook his head, “No.”

“Worried someone will find us?”

“N…no…” he stuttered as Leonard’s fingers slid under his shirt and traced patterns on his stomach.

“Good. Because I want you to stand up and show me that sweet ass of yours.”

Leonard pulled away from him and took a couple steps back while Jim hopped off the truck and quickly undid his pants pushing them down his hips. When Jim looked back Leonard had taken his dick out was stroking it. “I love that ass.”

“Which one? This one…” he said wiggling his hips, “Or this one,” he said gesturing to himself.

The brunette stepped up to him and put his hands on Jim’s hips. “Both you idiot.”

“I’m your idiot though remember?”

“Yes Jim, You are my idiot and I love you more than you know.”

“Good. How do you want me?”

Leonard lifted him up onto the tailgate and leaned in close, “Lay back and pull your knees up nice and close,” he growled.

A shiver ran down Jim’s spine. He laid back pulling his knees up to his chest and holding them tight. Leonard ran a hand over the curve of his husband’s ass and gave it a playful swat. Jim squeaked in surprise and Leonard grinned, “We’ll save that for later darlin’. Right now I have other things in mind.”

He picked up the bottle he’d grabbed from a bag in the front floor board and flipped it open. He squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers before pressing the tip of one finger to Jim’s ass. Slowly, he slid his finger further in and curled it to brush against Jim’s prostate. After a few moments he started slowly adding a second finger repeating the process. Jim bit his lip and groaned, “Have you gotten better at this or is it just me?”

Leonard smirked and introduced a third finger eliciting a louder moan from his husband, “Only thing different is we’re married now darlin’.”

“Fuck!” Jim cried when Leonard hit his prostate again.

A moment later he withdrew his fingers and Jim whimpered at the loss. Leonard patted his bare thigh, “Would you rather I continue with my fingers?”

Jim shook his head, “Please…”

“Please what sugar?”

“I want you…please.”

Leonard pressed his thumb against Jim’s ass, “What exactly do you want me to do to you?”   

“Fuck me. I don’t care how. Just fuck me.”

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant he squeezed a bit more out and stroked his cock before stepping forward and pressing the tip to Jim’s ass. Slowly he eased himself in until he was almost fully seated in his husband. “Damn I forget how great you feel.”

Jim just groaned and pulled his knees up closer to his chest. Leonard rubbed a hand over Jim’s bare skin as he shifted slightly and started thrusting slowly. His fingers digging into the soft flesh of Jim’s hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles while Jim moaned and whined with each thrust of his hips.

“Jim.”

The blonde groaned and closed his eyes.

“Jim?”

He frowned and opened his eyes. His head was still on Leonard’s shoulder and they were stopped at a little market on the side of the road. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Leonard. “What…Where are we?”

“Just the other side of Atlanta. I didn’t want to wake you but you’ll never sleep tonight if you stay asleep any longer. It sure seemed like you were having a good dream. What was it about?”

Jim sat up in the seat of the old truck and folded his hands in his lap. “Nothing really.”

Leonard reached over and put his hand over Jim’s, “Darlin’ you can’t hide that from me. I’ve been listening to you moan for the last ten minutes.”

Jim’s face turned red. “I was?”

Reaching up Leonard cupped his face in his hand and smiled. “What was I doing to you that had you sounding so pretty?”

Jim glanced out the car windows and shook his head, “Tell you tonight. Won’t make it to the hotel otherwise. How much farther is that?”

“About seven hours.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived in St. Louis and found their hotel Jim grabbed their bags while Leonard checked in. An attendant showed them to their room and unlocked the door before handing the key over. “Enjoy your stay with us,” She said cheerily. “And congratulations.”

Jim smiled, “Thank you.”

He followed Leonard into the room and dropped their bags. “This place is nice.”

Leonard grunted and looked around the room. “It’s a suite. A big one. Too big. Only staying one night…”

Shaking his head Jim stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “I look like I’ve been traveling all day. Hey Bones? You wanna order room service?”  He stared at his reflection and frowned when he didn’t get a response from his other half. “Bones?” He called as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

The bedroom door was open. “Must not have heard me. Bones?” He said a little louder as he walked toward the bedroom. Pushing the door open more he stepped inside and shook his head. Leonard was laying across the bed sound asleep. 

Jim walked over and pulled his shoes off, tugged the covers down and repositioned his sleeping husband. Kissing him on the forehead he flipped off the light and stripped down before climbing into bed beside him. “Good night babe,” he whispered into the darkness. 

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows and the sound of Jim’s moans filled the air. Leonard pressed him against the window and kissed his shoulder. “It gets you all hot and bothered thinking that someone might see us doesn’t it?” He growled in the blonde’s ear. 

Jim whimpered and nodded as his husband reached around him and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Stroking him in time with his thrusts Leonard nibbled at his neck, “You want someone to see us don’t you?”

He gasped when the brunette moved his hand faster and jerked his hips suddenly into him. 

“Use your words Jim.”

“Y..yesss…” his head fell back on Leonard’s shoulder. 

Leonard growled in his ear again and started pounding into him faster. “You like it when I play rough?”

Jim bit his lip and nodded fervently. Leonard released his dick and held on tightly to his hips as he pushed him against the window more. Jim’s mouth fell open and he squeezed his eyes shut. He did get a rush out of thinking that if anyone was to look up at their window all they would see was the famous captain of the Enterprise fully naked and being fucked into the next century by his amazing husband. 

“Fuck!” He cried out when Leonard shifted behind him and wrapped his hand around his dick again. 

Seconds later Jim was coming all over the window and Leonard’s hand. 

“Jim?”

He sighed and smiled happily. His ass would be sore for sure but it was worth it. 

“Jim?” Leonard’s hand was in his shoulder and he was gently shaking him. Jim opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. 

“Hey there beautiful. Have another good dream?”

Jim groaned and pulled the covers over his face. “That was a dream?”

Leonard laughed and shifted in the bed beside him. “Sure was darlin’. Looks like you had fun though,” he said poking Jim in the hip. 

Looking down he realized Leonard was right. The dream had been excellent and even dream Leonard had the ability to make him come. “Not done that in a while…”

“That arrangement of ours finally getting to you?”

Jim shot his husband a look and rolled out of the bed. “I’m gonna go shower. Care to join me?”

Leonard got to his feet and stood toe to toe with his husband. “I’d love to darlin’….but we have to get back on the road.”

Groaning Jim pulled his underwear off and padded into the bathroom. “Shower!” 

“Remember our deal!”

Jim’s hand appeared around the open door with only his middle finger extended. 

“Love you too!” Leonard laughed as he picked up Jim’s damp underwear and put them in the dirty clothes bag. Pulling out a clean shirt and a fresh pair of jeans he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Jim stepped out of the shower a minute later and shivered as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. 

“Enjoy your shower?”

“B..b..bite me.” Jim said his teeth chattering. 

Leonard glanced at the blonde’s reflection in the mirror and grinned. “Maybe later sugar. Put some clothes on before you catch a chill. Don’t want you getting sick on me now.”

After Jim disappeared into the other room Leonard quickly changed into the clean clothes he’d brought with him. When he returned to the bedroom, Jim was dressed and sitting on the foot of the bed. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to get some coffee brought up and watch you finish your dream.”

“No wonder you’re so cheerful. Breakfast?”

“It’s almost noon and Mama sent enough food to last us a month. We can eat in the truck.”

“How far do we have left to go?”

“About four more hours Jim. You in a hurry or something?”

Jim stood up and wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck and touched his forehead to his husband’s. “Just ready to settle into the cabin. Just you and me and nobody else for miles.”

Leonard smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed Jim quickly. “I’m ready for that too. You get the bags I’ll check us out?”

“Yeah, need anything out of the bags before I take them out?”

“Think I’ve got everything I need.”

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road again. Jim pulled two sandwiches from the basket in the floorboard and unwrapped one. He smiled at the brunette as he took a bite of the sandwich Jim offered.  “I kind of like feeding you.” 

“Oh you do?”

“Mhmm…Mama makes excellent sandwiches.”

Leonard nodded and glanced at him, “You love everything mama cooks.”

“She’s a good cook,” he said shrugging. 

Reaching over Leonard wrapped his fingers around Jim’s wrist and pulled his hand over so he could take a bite of the sandwich. Jim smirked at him. 

“What?”

“You have a little…hold still.” He said reaching over and wiping his thumb over the corner of his husband’s mouth and licking it. “Mustard.”

“Did mama pack the groceries?”

Glancing down at the basket Jim nodded, “Yeah. Think she sent the whole store.”

“Good. I’m cooking tonight, think you can handle breakfast without burning the cabin down?”

Jim took another bite of the sandwich and thought for a minute. “Yeah. As long as you want pancakes.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

A little over four and a half hours later they pulled up in front of the cabin on the lake. Turning the truck off Leonard looked at the old cabin and smiled. “Been awhile since we’ve been here. I almost forgot how pretty it is.”

“Think you remember where the key is?”

Leonard leaned over and kissed Jim on the cheek, “Of course I do. Get the bags while I get the door? I’ll come back out for the food in a minute.”

Jim nodded and they slid out of the truck. Leonard stretched his arms out and took a deep breath. Smiling he made his way over to the door and slid his hand over the top of the doorframe. Feeling the cool metal of the key he pulled it down and unlocked the door. 

Pushing the door open he took a bag from Jim and they walked inside. “Just like I remember it. Only…”

Jim frowned and looked over at his husband. “Only what?”

“Is it just me or does this place feel bigger?”

“Just you. It’s plenty big and hasn’t changed at all.”

“Yeah. I’ll go get the food and then start a fire. Would you check the wood pile?”

It took an hour to get settled in comfortably and once the bags were unpacked and the fire was lit the two collapsed on the sofa. Jim laid across the couch with his head in his husband’s lap and smiled up at him. “Guess I’m not gonna get you out on the lake this time either huh?”

Running his hand through Jim’s hair Leonard shook his head. “Hell no. And I better not catch you anywhere near that lake either. I am not gonna drag your ass out of that water again.”

Yawning Jim turned his face toward Leonard nuzzling his nose into Leonard’s soft middle. “You smell good.”

Leonard tangled his hand in Jim’s hair and gave it a light tug, “Don’t change the subject.”

Jim whined and stuck out his bottom lip. “You gonna make dinner?”

Shaking his head Leonard sighed, “You’re gonna have to let me up if you want food.”

Reluctantly Jim shifted and let the brunette stand to his feet. He settled into the couch while Leonard walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. A few minutes later he returned with two waters, three sandwiches, an apple, and a couple of cookies on a small tray. “Budge over.”

Easing himself back into the couch he put his arm around Jim. “Dinner is served.”

Jim frowned and looked at the tray, “Thought you were making me dinner? Looks like mama made it for me…”

Leonard turned his head and pressed his lips just below Jim’s ear and kissed him, “Thought you’d want to get dinner over with so we could have dessert.” He whispered in his ear. 

“What’s for dessert?” Jim asked glancing at the cookies on the tray. 

“Cookies and  _cream_.”

Licking his lips Jim looked into the hazel eyes just inches away from his sparkling baby blues. “Can we skip to dessert first?”

“What do I tell Joanna when she asks that?” Leonard asked raising an eyebrow. 

“But we don’t have any leafy green stuff….” Jim whined. 

Leonard picked up the apple and held it out to him. “Eat that and at least half a sandwich.”

In no time at all Jim had finished both the sandwich and the apple. After discarding the apple core in the compost bin he returned to the couch and watched Leonard eat his sandwich. With each bite Jim leaned a little closer eagerly waiting for him to finish. When he finished the sandwich in his hand Jim bit his lip and inched forward but the brunette picked up the third sandwich and opened it with a glance at his disappointed husband. 

“Instead of eyeballing me like that you could get the lube…”

Jim jumped up and ran to the bedroom. He’d watched Leonard put their things away. He had wanted to leave it all in the bags but Leonard insisted in fully unpacking. Pulling the bedside drawer open, he found the bottle he was looking for and turned to go back out to the living room. Glancing at the dresser he stopped and frowned. There was a small white box with his name on it. 

“That wasn’t here before…” he said to himself as he stepped over to the dresser. 

_“Don’t open that box!”_

Jim scowled and stepped away from the dresser. “What’s in it?!”

_“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Later! Get your ass back in here where I can see it!”_

“Mind if I change out of my jeans?”

There was a pause before Leonard answered him.  _“Go ahead. Just don’t take too long.”_

Jim sighed and pulled the top drawer open and grabbed a pair of shorts something small and black falling to the floor as he did. Reaching down he picked it up and looked at it a grin slowly spreading across his face. 

A few minutes later he emerged from the bedroom in his blue booty shorts and t shirt. Leonard looked up and leaned back in his seat, “I was about to come looking for you. Thought you might have gotten lost.”

“Just changing into something more comfortable.” He twirled around and grinned. “Like them?”

“Yes Jim, those are my favorite shorts you have.”

“Wanna see what’s under them?” he asked with a wiggle of his hips.

Leonard looked him over and nodded, “Strip.”

Jim grinned and rubbed his hand over his stomach pulling his shirt up enough in the process that Leonard could see just a peek of skin. Moving closer and giving his hips another wiggle he slowly pulled his shirt up and tried to pull it over his head. 

“Problem Jim?” Leonard asked trying not to sound amused.

“No…I got this…just let me…” He grunted and tugged at the shirt trying to get it off. “If I just…”

Leonard smirked and stood to his feet. “Let me help you sugar. Don’t want you hurtin’ yourself,” he said as he pulled the shirt off of his husband in a single motion. 

Blushing Jim looked into his hazel eyes. “Thanks…so much for seducing you…” he said quietly. 

The brunette smiled and ran his hand lightly up Jim’s arm. “Consider me seduced. Want to continue this little show or do you want me to help you out of those shorts?”

Jim shivered as Leonard’s fingers trailed over his shoulder and down his chest. “As tempting an offer as that is, I want to keep going.”

Taking a step back and settling on the couch Leonard nodded to him. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Jim tried doing a little dance but only succeeded in hitting his shin on the coffee table and hopping around the room on one foot while he rubbed the sore spot. After that he just shook his head and looked at Leonard. “Does your offer still stand?”

Leaning back in his seat Leonard held a hand out to Jim. “Always.”

Jim took his hand and let himself be guided to stand between his husband’s legs. Leonard’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of the shorts as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss just above Jim’s belly button. Jim’s hands found their way to Leonard’s hair and he rubbed his fingers over his scalp. 

Leonard continued to kiss Jim’s bare stomach as he slowly pulled the shorts down his husband’s hips. His fingers brushed against the fabric of Jim’s underwear and he sat back in his seat a little. “What’s this?” He asked giving them a little tug. 

“A surprise. Thought you might like it.”

Raising an eyebrow Leonard pulled the shorts down the rest of the way revealing thin black lace underwear. He stared at them for a moment and then ran a finger around the outline of Jim’s cock making the blonde whimper and bite his lip. 

“How did you manage to sneak these in your bag?”

“Didn’t…they were here.”

“They were here? When did you…”

Jim blushed and kicked the shorts aside, “The last time we were here. That Christmas I fell in the lake. I hid them because I thought it might freak you out and I didn’t want to scare you off…”

“Sugar, you don’t have to worry about scaring me off anymore,” Leonard said as he pulled Jim into his lap. “Besides now you know how much I love the way you look in those little lace panties of yours.”

Smiling Jim kissed him on the forehead and shifted around so he was straddling his lap. “I’m glad you like them.”

“You know things might have progressed a little faster if you’d been wearing those when you fell in the lake that night.”

“Oh?” 

“I have to admit that I had a hard time keeping my cool seeing you like that. You scared the hell out of me that day Jim. Once I got you back to the cabin all I wanted to do was strip you down and hold you close.”

“You did.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t prepared. I’d seen you mostly naked before but the way it felt to be the one undressing you…I’ll never forget the way you looked down at me when I helped you. The somewhat wounded look you gave me when I told you to take your underwear off…”

“I didn’t want you to see me like that…”

Leonard wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, his other hand slipping between them rubbing against Jim’s dick. “You mean you didn’t want me to see your little dicksicle?”

Jim stuck his lip out and pouted pulling away from his husband’s hand. “It was cold! Things shrink!”

Laughing Leonard shook his head, “I know Jim. I am a doctor but I also have the same parts as you. I know all too well that things shrink.” He slipped his hand in Jim’s and brought it up to his lips. Pressing a kiss to Jim’s inner wrist he looked him in the eye, “You mad at me darlin’?”

Jim’s mouth fell open as Leonard kissed his way up his forearm, “No…”

Releasing his husband’s hand Leonard reached down and tried to undo his jeans but between the angle he was sitting and the fact that Jim was on his lap he was struggling. Jim smiled and ran a hand through his husband’s hair. “Need help babe?”

Leonard sighed and sat back on the couch. “How’d you know?”

Jim shrugged and slid off his lap and onto the floor. Kneeling between the brunette’s legs he reached up and undid his jeans. His fingers grabbing a hold of the waistband he gave a tug while Leonard lifted his hips up. The jeans slid down his hips and revealed his tight black and white tuxedo printed boxer briefs. 

Raising his eyebrows Jim looked up at Leonard’s face. The doctor grinned, “You’re not the only one that can have a little fun you know.”

Pulling the jeans off the rest of the way Jim reached for the waistband of the black and white underwear. Leonard laughed and pulled his shirt off. “Ready to get down to business are we?”

Jim tossed the underwear aside and looked over his husband’s body. “Since the moment I said I do.”

“Have anything in mind darlin’?”

Leaning forward Jim reached out and wrapped his hand around Leonard’s almost fully hard cock. “One or two ideas.”

Before Leonard had a chance to respond Jim had started sucking on the tip of his dick. His tongue swirling around the sensitive head and his hand slowly stroking the shaft. Leonard dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck Jim!”

Pulling off of his husband with a wet popping noise Jim grinned, “That’s the main idea.”

“Sounds like a great idea to me sugar. You got the…”

Jim reached under the couch and felt around until his fingers wrapped around the cool plastic bottle he was looking for. Pulling it out he held it up. 

Raising an eyebrow Leonard took the bottle. “How long has this been under there?”

“Since we got here. I might have stashed a couple bottles away when you were busy unpacking.”

“Of course you did. Did you do anything else when I wasn’t looking?”

Jim shook his head and sat back on his heels. “I only changed clothes and stashed some lube. I promise.”

Leonard popped the top and squeezed some of the cool clear gel into his hand. Looking back up at Jim he smiled. “Turn around and show me that cute ass of yours.”

Shifting around Jim leaned over the coffee table, stuck out his ass, and gave a little wiggle. Leonard rubbed a hand over one of his cheeks and gave it a light swat. Jim yelped in surprise and glanced back over his shoulder. Shaking his head Leonard rubbed his hand over Jim’s ass and up the small of his back. “Didn’t tell me this was a thong darlin’.”

“Didn’t ask.” Jim replied turning back to face the fireplace.

Leonard hooked his fingers in the waistband of the black lace thong and pulled them down. A light tap in Jim’s inner thigh and he shifted his legs further apart. As he settled more comfortably on his elbows he felt the familiar pressure against his ass. Biting his lip he smiled and whimpered when the single digit brushed against his prostate. Behind him his husband chuckled, “How long has it been Jim?”

“It’s been…two…two weeks…” he breathed as Leonard slowly introduced a second finger.

“Two weeks since what?”

“Since…shit… since we did  _anything_.”

“You’ve been a good boy? No toys? No hands? Nothing?”

Jim groaned and nodded, “Nothing…”

Leonard rubbed his free hand over Jim’s back while he worked his ass with the other. When Jim started rocking back on his hand he added a third finger making the blonde moan even louder. “Can I tell you something Jim?”

“Anything…”

“Do you know what I missed the most the last two weeks?”

Jim shook his head. Leonard leaned over him, “All those little noises of yours,” he whispered in his ear.

“ _Fuck_!”

Straightening up and removing his hand Leonard sat back down on the couch. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Jim looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Gonna make me do the work?”

“Thought you liked it.”

Standing to his feet Jim turned and moved to sit on the brunette’s lap but Leonard shook his head, “Uh uh. I want to see that pretty face of yours.”

Leonard held his arms out and helped Jim straddle his lap and ease down onto his cock. Jim’s mouth fell open and he braced his hands on the back of the couch on either side of his husband’s head. Leonard groaned as Jim sank down all the way and leaned forward dropping his head on his shoulder. 

Wrapping his arms around the blonde he kissed his neck, “You are the second best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Same.”

Leonard’s hands settled on his hips and he laughed. Jim pulled away to look at his face and frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“What’s number one?”

“Joanna of course.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Well why is that funny? You know I love her…”

“Yeah but you know she wouldn’t even exist if I wasn’t…”

“Technicality babe,” he said as he rocked his hips and bounced on the brunette’s cock. 

Leonard groaned and leaned forward to press his lips to his husband’s chest. “You’re gonna be the death of me you know.”

Jim took his face in his hands and tilted it up. “And you me. But what a way to go.” He smirked before capturing his lips with his own. 

His kiss was deep and passionate unlike when they first started dating. It had been all tongue and a battle for control then. Now they easily gave way to the other. Leonard let him control the kiss while he thrusted up into the blonde making him moan into the kiss. Jim pulled away from the kiss gasping, his forehead resting on Leonard’s. 

Wrapping his arms around Leonard’s head and burying a hand in his hair Jim brought his hips down as the brunette thrusted up, meeting him each time. Leonard nipped at his collarbone and slid his hands down to Jim’s hips. Grasping them firmly, he held them in place as he picked up the pace. Jim reached between them and started stroking his cock in time to the thrusts.   
  
A few moments later he squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I…I…can’t…”

Leonard smiled and grunted as he continued thrusting into his husband’s ass, “Come for me darlin’,” he whispered in his ear.

Less than a minute later his stomach was covered in Jim’s cum and the blonde was panting against his shoulder. Feeling Jim clenching around him he trust a couple more times before coming and biting his husband’s shoulder.

“Fuck babe!”

Leonard groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. “Sorry sugar. Couldn’t help it. You okay?”

Jim nodded and laid his head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Leonard wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, “About thirty times two days ago?”

“Then I’ve been slacking. I love you, you big grump…my grump.”

“Yeah? Well I love you more my idiot.”

Jim sighed and closed his eyes while Leonard traced his fingers lazily over his back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy and he didn’t want it to end. Neither of them did. 

A few minutes later Leonard nudged him, “Jim?”

“Mhmm?”

“You do know my cock is still in your ass right?”

Jim wiggled his hips a little and smiled, “Yeah. That a problem?”

“Only if we are going to get up and get cleaned up.”

“Do we have to?” Jim whined.

“Jim. Just because it’s our honeymoon doesn’t mean we are going to forgo the deal.”

“And which deal would that be?”

“He who comes first…”

Jim groaned, “That deal is no fair and you know it! I always come first!”

Leonard smiled and ran a finger along the blonde’s jawline. “I’m just taking care of you. I don’t have to let you come you know….”

Whimpering slightly Jim shifted and pulled himself off of Leonard’s lap. “Now that’s mean.”

Laughing Leonard gave his husband a playful swat on the ass as he walked away. Jim clenched his cheeks and gave a little yelp. Leonard sat back on the couch and watched him walk back into the bedroom. 

When he returned he had a towel in one hand and a pair of underwear in the other. Settling on the couch beside Leonard he handed the towel over to him and set the underwear on the coffee table. “Didn’t know if you wanted pants.”

Rubbing the towel over his stomach he glanced at Jim. “I think I might forgo the pants this week. If that’s okay with you?”

Jim’s eyes lit up, “That’s more than okay with me.”

“Just promise to wear a shirt or an apron while you cook breakfast okay?”

Leaning over Jim gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You got it babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they ate breakfast in bed and once Jim had put the dishes away they stayed snuggled up under the blankets. By mid afternoon Jim was getting antsy so Leonard told him to go chop some wood and maybe take a walk while he fixed lunch. 

As soon as the door closed behind him Leonard jumped out of the bed and grabbed every blanket and pillow he could get his hands on. Throwing together a quick and simple lunch he put together a little surprise for Jim when he returned. It took him longer than he had expected but he was rather proud of the results and hoped Jim would like it.

Standing at the door he waited for Jim. A few minutes later the door opened and Jim stepped inside. Pulling his coat off and hanging it up he turned and frowned, “What’s all this?” He asked gesturing to the living room. 

“Thought you might enjoy a blanket fort. It’s full of pillows and the extra blankets and I made us a picnic lunch so we could eat in front of the fire. Do you like it?”

Jim faced his husband and grinned, “I love it!” He quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off throwing it aside.

Leonard stepped over and unbuttoned his pants, “Me. You. Picnic in our underwear.”

“That sounds like my kind of picnic.”

Leonard laughed as Jim pulled his pants off and kicked them out of the way, “Just don’t expect to do this again for a long time. We aren’t doing this around Joanna.”

“Agreed.”

Jim walked around to the opening of the fort and plopped himself down on the pillows inside. “Comfy. I may never leave.”

“You don’t want to go back to Georgia and see Jo? She won’t like that.”

Jim propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at the brunette. “I didn’t say that…okay maybe I sort of did…but you know what I mean.”

“You mean you like my fort.”

“I love your fucking fort.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and settled in beside Jim, “That’s not what this fort is for. This is a little reminder of that night we shared. The Christmas you kissed me under the holly.”

“Hey! In my defence I really thought it was mistletoe!”

Putting his arm around the blonde Leonard kissed him on the forehead, “No you didn’t. I know I call you my idiot but you’re not that dumb.”

“Okay  _maybe_  you’re right. But what about that stunt you pulled on New Years?”

“What stunt? I kissed you at midnight. That’s what people do. I didn’t have a date I had you.”

“It was not midnight.”

“It was too…in Georgia.”

Jim rolled over and half laid on him, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you just wanted an excuse to kiss me that night.”

Leonard grinned and rubbed his hand over Jim’s arm, “You  _might_  be right.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking and cuddling in front of the fire before they both drifted off to sleep as the sun set. 

When Jim woke the next morning Leonard was gone and on the pillow beside him sat the little white box from the dresser. Attached to it was a note that simply said “Open me”.

Lifting the lid he peered inside. Inside was a blue butt plug that looked surprisingly small compared to some of those he already owned. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. Beneath the plug was another note. “Play with me.”

Jim grinned and crawled out of the blanket fort. Looking around the room and not seeing his husband he shrugged and picked up the bottle of lubricant he’d left on the end table beside the couch the day before. A few minutes later he was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal when the plug suddenly began vibrating quickly. He gasped and dropped his spoon in his bowl. “Fuck!!”

Leonard’s head popped out of the bedroom, “You okay Jim?”

Raising up out of his seat, Jim gripped the counter and groaned. The vibrations stopped as suddenly as they had started and he eased himself back down onto his seat panting. “What the fuck Leonard?!”

Leonard walked into the room in nothing but his tuxedo print underwear and smiled, “What did I do? I was in the shower.”

“Then why did that thing just vibrate in my ass?”

“What thing?” Leonard asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“You know what thing. The thing in the box!”

“Oh that thing. Did it vibrate? That’s funny.”

“It was not funny. I could have choked on my cereal!”

Leonard walked around the counter and sat down beside him, “I would never let that happen sugar, you know that.”

“How’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

Jim glared at him, “Do you know how much I hate you right now?”

Leaning over Leonard kissed him on the shoulder. “You don’t. You love me and you know it.”

Jim yelped when the plug switched on again. Thankfully is was a much lower setting this time. He shot his husband a look as he squirmed in his seat. “You are enjoying this way too much.”

“What did the note say?” Leonard asked with a grin.

“Play with me…”

“Did you really think that I would let you have all the fun without me?”

Jim groaned as the plug switched to a higher setting, “Don’t know…”

Leonard set his coffee cup down and slid off his seat. Moving around behind Jim, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “How’s that feel? I know the plug is a little smaller than you normally like but I thought it might be fun.”

“It’s fun…to torture…your husband?” Jim asked haltingly as the vibrations kicked up a notch again.

Kissing the side of Jim’s neck and moving up to the spot behind his ear Leonard smiled, “It is when I know my husband enjoys it.”

Jim dropped his head back on Leonard’s shoulder, “This…why…shit!” He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You about to come sweetheart?”

Unable to form a coherent thought Jim bit his lip and nodded. Leonard rubbed his hand down Jim’s chest and nibbled at his ear and then suddenly the vibration stopped.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy! You are such a fucking tease!” Jim whined. 

“I thought you liked being teased darlin’. You are certainly good at teasing me…”

“So this is payback?”

Leonard stepped away from him and headed over to the blanket fort. “Sweetheart I don’t think we have the time for payback. We head home tomorrow morning.”

“Does that mean you plan on torturing me all day or are you going to fuck me again?”

“I’m still thinking about that.”

Shaking his head he turned back to his bowl of cereal and had managed to take a couple more bites before the low vibrations started again. He sighed and sat back in his chair preparing himself for the increase he knew was coming. 

“You gonna join me or not?” Leonard asked from his spot in the fort. 

Jim almost tripped over his own feet in his haste and stubbed his toe on the hearth but nothing was going to keep him from Leonard’s arms.

They spent most of the rest of the day lounging in front of the fire and after couple more close calls Leonard finally let Jim come. He fell asleep soon after and Leonard watched him sleep for a while before drifting off himself. 

Waking the next morning Jim found himself in bed alone. Rolling over to bury his face in the pillow he groaned. 

“So you are awake. I was beginning to wonder about you.”

“Go away.” He said into the pillow.

“I would but I think Joanna would be very upset if I left you up here alone. She’s expecting us back tomorrow.”

Jim sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes, “Okay. I’m up.”

“Good. Breakfast is ready and waiting and the bags are packed and in the car already. Your clothes are on the dresser. Again…please wear the underwear.”

Reluctantly Jim got out of the bed and stumbled into the clean clothes Leonard left out for him. After eating a quick breakfast Leonard washed the dishes and pointed Jim out the door. It wasn’t until they were a good hour into their trip home that Jim spoke again. “How’d I get in the bed?”

“Carried you. Sometime around five this morning. I think.”

“The fort?”

“Cleaned that up after I put you in the bed.”

“Plug?”

“Took that out then too.”

Jim nodded and laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “I’m glad I married you.”

“And I’m glad I married you.”

They drove in relative silence until they reached their hotel about three hours later. The staff welcomed them back and took them up to their room. The same room they’d stayed in on the way up. Sitting down on the couch Leonard looked at Jim. “What now?”

Jim didn’t answer him. He was staring at the large floor to ceiling windows. Leonard frowned and stood up. “Jim? Hey, you with me here?” he asked stepping over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” 

Leonard smiled and cupped his face with one hand, “Thought I lost you for a minute. What were you thinking about?”

Blushing Jim looked down and shifted uncomfortably. “Nothing…it’s nothing…”

“Jim, you were off in another world and  _something_  tells me it wasn’t nothing.” Leonard said looking down at the growing bulge in his husband’s jeans. 

“Just a thought I had…the last time…”

“A thought or a dream? You never did tell me about that. Either of them actually.”

“And you never gave me my reward for being good.”

“Why don’t you tell me your dreams and I’ll give you your reward?”

Jim nodded and Leonard slipped his hand in the blonde’s. Guiding him to the bed Leonard turned to him and smiled. “Why don’t you get comfortable sugar?” He said glancing down the the bulge in the front of his jeans. 

His eyes locked on the brunette, Jim unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband he pulled them and his underwear down. Leonard pulled his shirt off and undid the front of his pants before stepping forward and putting his hands on Jim’s hips. “What were you dreaming about in the truck?”

“We stopped for lunch on a side road and ate in the back of the truck….then you went and got something from the front.”

“Sounds about right, but that’s not what had you moaning in my ear. What did I go get?”

Jim shivered as Leonard lightly ran his fingers over his arm. “You got…you had lube…and you had undone your pants.”

“Did I now? And just what did I do to you?” He asked leaning forward and kissing Jim’s neck.

“You laid me down…in the bed of the truck…you worked me open until I was begging for your cock.”

Leonard smiled and pulled Jim’s shirt off, “I bet you sounded so good darlin’.”

“You seemed to like it.”

“Oh, I do sweetheart.” Leonard’s hands stayed put on his hips but his lips were everywhere, Jim was starting to lose track of what he was saying when Leonard stopped, “Surely that’s not all?”

“Huh? Oh, no. You were fucking me and telling me how great I felt…and then I woke up.”

“I’d have let you finish the dream but you’d been asleep for awhile. What about the other dream? The one that made you come.”

Jim blushed and looked down at the ground, “You were pressing my naked body to the window and fucking me hard. It felt so good…”

“Did anyone see us?” He whispered in Jim’s ear.

“N…no…but…”

“But what sweetheart?”

Jim whimpered as Leonard wrapped his hand around his cock. “But I wanted them too.”

“Fuck Jim…”

Smirking Jim stuck his hand down the open front of Leonard’s pants and pulled out his cock. “I’d rather fuck you. See my husband spent most of yesterday torturing me with a new toy and my ass is a little sore. I think it’s his turn.”

Leonard slipped a hand up to Jim’s chest, “I think he’d like that.”

“I think he needs to finish undressing and lay down.”

A few moments later Leonard was completely naked and spread out on the bed waiting for his husband. Walking over to the bed Jim set down something he’d retrieved from one of their bags. He crawled up and situated himself between his husbands legs before sitting back on his heels and rubbing his hands over Leonard’s bare thighs. “How long has it been?”

“Since I let you fuck me?”

“No, since you moved out on your own….Yes, since I fucked you!”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “You gettin’ smart with me? We haven’t started yet I can still change my mind.”

“I just want to know because I don’t want to go too fast.”

Smiling Leonard reached down and put his hand on Jim’s, “It’s been long enough.”

“Got it. Slow and easy.”

“Please.” 

Jim looked him in the eye as the word left his lips. It was more than a request. It was a whispered plea. It was good to know that Leonard wanted this as much as he did. That he needed this connection with him. Leaning forward Jim trailed kisses from navel to nose and smiled at his husband. “Sometimes I think you’re too good for me.”

“Never darlin’, I love the fool out of you and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Rubbing a hand through his husband’s hair Jim smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “You ready?”

“And waitin’.”

Jim sat back on his heels again and reached for the item he’d retrieved from the bag while Leonard settled in and watched. One hand behind his head he smiled up at the blonde as he flipped the top on the bottle of lubricant. Glancing up Jim caught his eye and shook his head. “Comfy?”

“Very.”

“Relaxed?”

Leonard closed his eyes and nodded, “Mhmm.”

Squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers he flipped the cap closed and set the bottle aside. Jim reached down and rubbed his slick fingers between his husband’s ass cheeks. Leonard jerked at the initial contact. 

“Jumpy?”

Leonard shook his head. “It’s cold.”

“Sorry.” he said as he rubbed his other hand over Leonard’s thigh and hip. “If you need me to stop…”

“I’ll let you know.”

Jim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the base of the brunette’s cock as he pressed a finger into his ass. “Breathe…” he whispered. Watching Leonard’s face and keeping his free hand still on his thigh, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and slowly started working his finger in and out. 

Raising his head off the bed Leonard looked down at him, “I forget how that feels…ready for more…”

No sooner had he gotten the words out than Jim was pushing a second finger in alongside the first. Jim could feel a slight twinge of muscle beneath the hand on Leonard’s thigh but the brunette smiled and dropped his head back on his hand. “Still comfortable?”

Leonard laughed and groaned as Jim brushed his fingers against his prostate. “As comfortable as I can be with two fingers in my ass.”

“Good. How many are we doing? Three? Four?”

“Three…” 

A few minutes later Jim pulled his hand away and Leonard whined at the loss. Jim smiled and squeezed some more lubricant into his hand before stroking his cock and lining himself up. “Ready babe?”

Leonard nodded and spread his legs a bit more. Slowly Jim pressed his cock into his husband’s ass. The brunette groaned as he slipped in as far as he could and stilled. “If I didn’t think it would go to your head I might tell you that your dick is bigger than I remember.“

Jim smirked and placed a hand on the bed on either side of Leonard’s head, “Oh yeah? Which head?”

“You are such a ahhh…” He moaned as Jim began slowly thrusting into him making sure to hit at the right angle to hit his prostate just right. Leonard’s hands grasped at whatever they could reach, one hand one the bed fisting the sheets and the other on the back of Jim’s neck. Wrapping his legs around Jim’s waist he dug his heels into his ass. “Fuck Jim.”

“Not this time babe. This time it’s fuck you.”

Jim was true to his word and went slow and did his best to go easy but it wasn’t long before Leonard was asking for more. Deep steady thrusts, his hand around his husband’s cock keeping the same rhythm, and his lips gently kissing every inch of skin he could reach, it was no wonder Leonard didn’t last long.

“Shit! Ohhhh…Fuck Jim!” He cried out as his back arched off of the bed and coated both of their stomachs in his hot sticky cum. 

Jim held him close until the spasms subsided and then slowly pulled out and rolled onto the bed beside him. It took him a few minutes before he finally came back to himself and he turned his head to look at the blonde. “Hey.”

Jim smiled and propped his head on one hand. “Hey yourself. You have fun?”

Nodding slowly Leonard reached over and patted him on the cheek. “You are fucking fantastic.”

“And you are the best husband a guy could ask for.”

They laid there together for a few minutes before Leonard’s eyes closed and he started snoring lightly. Jim shook his head and headed into the bathroom to clean up and grab a wet cloth for Leonard. The normally light sleeper slept through Jim wiping him down and tucking him into bed and didn’t flinch when the room service arrived. It wasn’t until Jim climbed into bed beside him a couple of hours later that he opened his eyes.

“Hey beautiful.” He said smiling at the blonde.

“Well if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty. Did I wake you?”

“Maybe…” He frowned and raised his head off the pillow. “Did you…”

“Cleaned you up, put you to bed, and ordered room service. Do you need something?”

“Think I just need some water.”

Jim reached over and grabbed a water from the bedside table. “Anything else?”

Leonard took the water from him and took a drink, “Jim?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Did you…did you come?”

Reaching over Jim ran his fingers through his dark hair and shook his head, “No, but it’s okay. I wanted this to be about you for a change.”

“But this was your reward…”

“My reward was taking care of you like you do me.”

Leonard took another drink of water and handed it back to Jim before snuggling up beside him. “I love you Jim.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

The next morning they woke early and packed everything back in the truck for the ride home. The trip was long and they were both eager to see Joanna again. The closer they got to home the more antsy Jim became. Leonard wanted to tell him to sit still but between the excitement and the fact that his ass was likely still sore he refrained.

Pulling into the drive and up to the house, both mothers, Chris, and Donna waved to them from the front porch. Both men went straight to their mother’s outstretched arms. 

“Hi mama.”

Eleanora beamed at her son, “Welcome home my Lionheart.”

Jim tore his attention away from Winona and looked at his husband, “Lionheart?”

“I’m sure mama would love to tell you the story Jim. It’s likely that your mama could tell you. We did leave them here together you know.”

Eleanora swatted her son on the arm playfully, “I don’t tell everyone everything.”

“No, you tell them  _almost_  everything.’

She laughed and shook her head, “What am I gonna do with you boy?”

Jim put his arm around his mother and walked over to Leonard, “Don’t worry mama. I can handle him.”

Donna walked over to the two of them and wrapped her arms around both their necks, “I’m glad you boys are back. Joanna has been worried about you two and has talked non-stop about what you three are going to do together for the next two weeks. I hope you’re ready.”

Jim smiled broadly and reached for Leonard’s hand. “Beyond ready.”

Leonard frowned and looked around the yard, “Speaking of Joanna, where is she?”

“In the house with Phil. I think they were preparing for a tea party?” Chris said leaning against one of the columns. 

Jim pulled away from his mom and dragged Leonard over to Chris with him. Chris smiled and hugged his surrogate son. “Thanks for hanging out Chris.”

“It’s been our pleasure.” He smiled as Jim released him. “That’s a good kid you’ve got Leonard. I think Phil might be smitten. In fact I think he might love her more than he loves me.”

Leonard shook his head, “I doubt that Chris. I happen to know for a fact that he really really likes you.”

The front door opened and a pair of little arms wrapped around Leonard’s legs. “DADDY!”

He twisted around and pulled her off of him so he could pick her up. “Jojo! Baby girl I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too daddy! And Papa Jim!” She squealed and almost lept from Leonard’s arms and into Jim’s. “Did you bring me anything?”

Jim grinned, “You know Jojo I think I actually do have something for you.”

Frowning Leonard shook his head, “Jim…”

“Don’t you remember babe? We brought her a whole bunch of thimbles.” 

Leonard stared at him for a minute before it clicked and he grinned. “Right! I forgot about those. Should we give them to her now or wait til’ later?”

“Now now now!! I wanna see!”

“Hmmm…I guess we could each give her one now and the rest later.”

Jim nodded, “That sounds like an excellent plan. Close your eyes Jojo.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and they both leaned in and kissed her cheeks at the same time. Giggling she opened her eyes and kissed them back. “Thank you for my  _thimbles_.” 

“You are very welcome. Were you good while we were gone?”

“Yes daddy. I practiced the piano with Peaches, and made cookies with Winnie, and Pops and Crispy have been having tea parties with me, and auntie Donna made me a new costume for dress up!”

Jim smirked and looked over at Chris and Phil ,”So we’ve settled on Pops and…Crispy?”

Phil put his arm around his husband, “Your mothers aren’t the only ones with stories boys.”

“I can’t wait to hear this one.”

“Later Jim. We have a tea party waiting for us.”


End file.
